The Mistake
by Thalico-Forever13
Summary: Elena's thoughts when her and Damon have their big fight in 5x16. SPOILERS! Don't read if you haven't seen the episode! Rated T mostly because I'm paranoid also for slight fluff.


**Hey guys! I know I haven't been on in a while but here it comes. Just something that I thought you Delena lovers might like. Please no flames. Though criticism is welcome. Spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen the most recent episode of The Vampire Diaries. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters(Though I wish I did) and I don't own any of the conversation. I own Elena's thoughts in this moment. That is all. **

**Hope you enjoy it guys!**

Damon held out a glass of scotch with a worried face. "No." I muttered, "She speaks." He says. I looked at the floor trying not to cry. "Care to share anything else turning around in that beautiful head of yours?" He asked taking a drink, I shut my eyes all I wanted was to kiss him. I took a deep breath distracting myself, thinking my previous thoughts about Katherine. "You should have noticed." I blurted out. "What?" He asked after a minute of silence. "That I was Katherine, uh, Katherine was.. me. You should have been the one that noticed." He turned to me a scowl on his beautiful face. "You don't think I know that?" He asked the scowl growing colder. I shook my head and turned away. God he can be such an idiot at times! "If only you'd seen through her Damon," I walked toward him counting off the things she had caused. "There would be no vampire virus. Aaron would still be alive-"

"Katherine didn't do that, I did. I thought you broke my heart and I rip open Aaron's neck. That! Is how much control you have over me." He cut me off growling. I scowled. "And I'm still here! That is how much control you have over me!" I yelled, we were closer now. Less than a metre. "Listen to us! This toxic. We are in a toxic relationship Elena! I just killed your friend and you find someone else to blame!" He cried his voice strained, I turned away before flipping around to glare at him. "You want me to blame you? Easy. Done! You screw up Damon. Again!" I yelled. "Thank you!" He yelled back his scowl back, I glared. "You put me in a position where I have to defend you again!" I cried exasperated my mind thinking up all the thinks I have had to do for him again for the hundredth time. "Where I have had to bend my morals, Again. Where I have had to go against everything THAT I BELIEVE IN AGAIN! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" I yelled my voice getting higher and louder us getting closer. "Then stop loving me!" HE cried stepping away a little. "I CAN"T!" I screamed stepping back. We both stared at each other shocked. Don't kiss him. Don't kiss him. Don't cry. Be strong Elena. "Well that's the problem. We don't work." HE said. I nodded. "I know." He looked at the ground shaking his head slowly. "Then we agree…..This has to end." HE said not looking at me. We both stared at the ground. I looked up but not at his face.. "It just did. This is over. We're over." He looked at me face slack. I looked up at him and we just stared at each other. DO NOT CRY! DO NOT KISS HIM! He looked so kissable though. I wanted to kiss him. He shook his head and reached out grabbing my face. I didn't fight him. Our lips crashed together my arms wrapping around him. our mouths melting together our tongues danced together in a furious yet passionate battle. He pulled back and I ripped his shirt off. The next thing I know we are on the bed and he's ripping off my button up shirt leaving me in my jeans and singlet. His body usher down on mine. We pulled away and looked at each other both breathing heavily. My eyes searched his for something anything to tell me this was wrong but both of us had seemingly lost all coherent thought. Our lips crashed together again. His hand sought out mine clasping it as our bodies became one. This was a mistake but I just had to. I loved him and I couldn't stop myself from that.

**There you go. I hope you guys liked it. ****Review and all that other shit. Any store ideas are also welcome, if you want to give me any just give us a PM. Thanks! Love ya xx**

**This is Thalico-Forever13 signing off! That sounds so gay... Don't even care.**


End file.
